Revenge
by ChAOtiC ReApEr
Summary: What if Harry was so pissed off at Dumbledore that he used an unforgivable on him after Sirius's death. What if Hermione died. Warning: gore, murder, rape.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.**

**Thanks goes to MariusDarkwolf who beta'd this chapter.**

Harry Potter was pissed off. He was currently sitting here in Dumbledore's office, where Dumbledore had just told him about some damn prophecy about him and Voldemort. His godfather had just died and instead of consoling him and letting him go to his friends the old fool had blocked him from escaping and told him that he must kill Voldemort. Harry could not believe that the reason his parents were dead and the reason that his life had been so full of shit was because this senile old fool had believed some crack pot fraud of a woman.

"Also Harry I believe that the reason that you could not cast the unforgivable curse was because you have too much love in you." Dumbledore droned on.

This infuriated Harry even more and he screamed out inside his head 'what the hell does love have to do with anything you stupid fool; I have never known loved so how the hell would it help me.' Then Harry did something that no one would have ever thought he would do.

He just stood up in his anger and whipped out his wand and before Dumbledore could do anything he shouted "Imperio."

Immediately Dumbledore's eyes glazed over for a while before returning to its original state. Harry just stood there in shock at what he had just done. He looked down at Dumbledore and saw that he was just sitting there not doing anything. He slowly crept towards the desk and waved his hand in front of him but he got no reaction out of him. He then realized that he had a strange feeling in the back of his mind, it reminded him of when Snape used legimency on him but this felt good. He realized that it must have been the connection between him and Dumbledore.

Harry then sat down, his mind spinning as he began to realize the implications of what he had just done. He wondered if the curse could also act as a sort of veratiserum and decided to test it out. He focused back on the Odd feeling and asked a simple question in his mind "How is it I am able to have you under the imperius curse? Aren't you supposed to be a super powerful wizard?"

"I am not powerful at all; it is my wand that makes me powerful."

Harry began pacing the room trying to fathom what he had just done. It was impossible, how could the most powerful wizard in the world be under his command, it was just so insane. Harry stopped his pacing and stared at Dumbledore's stock still figure and asked "Tell me have you ever done anything wrong lawfully to me."

"Yes, I place you in the home of the Dursley's which was against your parents' wishes. I also did not give Sirius a trial as I did not want you brought up in a loving home. I have also been feeding you love potions connected to Miss. Ginevra Weasley in the hope that you will eventually get her pregnant and place her as your benefactor once you die."

Seething with anger now Harry looked at Albus with pure hatred "Why?"

"Because you are destined to die. You carry a Horcrux belonging to Tom Marvelo Riddle in your head and the only way to destroy it is if you die. I had planned for you to live a life of hardship so that when you finally meet Voldemort in battle you would die. Then I would come in and be the true savior of this world and destroy Voldemort. I would also take all the Potter and Black Money that you would have inherited."

By now most of Dumbledore's precious instruments that littered his room had been destroyed by and outburst of Harry's magic, all the glass cabinets had shattered showering the room in a torrential downpour of glass. The portraits were looking a Harry in fear and awe and at Dumbledore in complete disgust. It was the first time in their history that they had not gone out to get aid for the current headmaster.

"Who helped you in your plans?"

"Severus brewed all the potions and aided in destroying all of your mental shields during the time he was supposed to teach you. Molly had been feeding you and Miss Granger potions during all the times you stayed at their house, she had also been taking money out of your trust vault regularly. She was also in the plan to get you to become friends with Ron during your first time at the train station. Ronald was to become your friend and cause you to slack in your studies and also bring you towards the light by showing you how evil the Slytherins are, lately he has been tasked with trying to break up the close friendship you have with Miss Granger. Ginevra is to be your girlfriend and to have your child thus making her the beneficiary to your wealth. The Order with the sole exception of Sirius also had menial tasks to make sure that you stayed at the Dursley's and that they beat you on a regular basis."

By this time Harry had lost all patience and snapped completely, the portraits all gasped in shock as Harry lunged over the table and grabbed the collar of Dumbledore's Robe. He pulled him over the table and threw him onto the floor causing him to smash his face into the ground. Harry grabbed him again and raised him until he was at eye level to Harry "what about Hermione, who was she connected to with the love potions?"

"She was connected to Mr. Weasley. She was to be his sex slave and prize for succeeding in his mission. She was also to be used by all the Weasley males in the coming summer holidays as a gift from me for being by my side all this time."

Harry tightened his grip and asked through gritted teeth "I have not been feeling anything for Ginny and I am sure that Hermione has no feeling for Ron so why is the potion not working?"

"I do not know why. It has stumped all of us as to the reason why none of you have been feeling the effects of the potion."

Harry again slammed Dumbledore into the ground smashing his nose in the process causing blood to spill onto the carpet. Harry threw himself into the chair and slumped down putting his head into his hands. To find out that the man that he had held in so high regard, the man that he saw as a grandfather was a manipulative bastard who only saw him as a stepping stone to eternal glory shocked him to the core. Also the Weasley's, he loved them like his own family and now he found out that it was all a fake and that all they wanted was his money and fame, it disgusted him. Finally there was Hermione, dear sweet Hermione. She had been with him through thick and thin and had been the best friend he could have ever asked for. Recently he had began to realize that he was in fact in love with her and had planned on asking her out after the exams. Now though he did not know what to do.

He lifted his head and looked at the prone figure of Dumbledore. How he wanted to kill him slowly and painfully but regretfully he still had a purpose in life. It was then that Harry got the idea of a lifetime. He got up from the chair and strode to the front of Albus. He then commanded him to wake up and sit back in his chair. Then with a simple expeliarmus charm he disarmed Albus catching the wand in midair and becoming the new master of the elder wand. The power coursed through him and he felt better than ever, his mind became clearer that ever and could now think better that before and there was also power that seemed to rise from within him that he never felt before.

He looked around the room scanning for a target to test out his new power. He spotted a wooded cabinet stand behind Dumbledore's desk and with a swipe of his new wand Harry destroyed it, turning it to a pile of debris. As the cabinet blew up a ring flew out of it spinning in the air towards Harry. He caught it in mid air and stared at it in wonder. It had a simple gold band with a black stone on top of it. It had what appeared to be scratches on its surface. Harry started at it in wonder and felt a power similar to the wand coming from it. Slowly he put it on his finger and immediately he felt another surge of power course through him but this time it felt cold and dark like a dementor feeling.

Still staring at the ring on his finger Harry asked Albus "What is this ring?"

"It is one of the Deathly Hallows. Whosoever holds all three becomes the master of Death. The other two are the elder wand that you now hold and your invisibility cloak."

Harry stared at the old man and began wondering if the old man was indeed senile, he really does come up with weird stories. Still though Harry wondered if the old man was indeed telling the truth and was actually on to something. So carefully he extracted the cloak from his inside pocket and lifted it up, inspecting it thoroughly. Slowly he put it around his shoulders waiting for something to happen. For a few seconds nothing happened and Harry thought that the old man was wrong but then suddenly something happened. The cloak became visible and turned into a black robe which stretched to cover his whole body. It felt light and silk to the touch and seemed to billow to an invisible breeze. The robe extended to his head and covered it like a hood. It seemed to shroud his face in darkness as well only showing of his green eyes which now seemed to glow eerily. Thunder and lightning crashed outside as Mother Nature seemed to sense that a new master of death had once again surfaced. Harry felt power surge through him like nothing else on earth. It was like a tidal wave breaking all barriers flowing seamlessly and unstoppable.

The ring on his hand seemed to melt into a pool of gold and covered his entire hand. The wand to seemed to burn and turned to ash mixing with the melted gold swirling around Harry's hand. As it covered his entire hand it hardened making it seem like an old knight's metal glove. Harry flexed his hand around and moved his fingers about, on the inside it felt smooth and soft to the touch but on the outside it was a hard golden metal glove.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and flicked his wrist causing the imperius curse to be removed. Dumbledore's eyes turned back to their normal state from the glazed over look and he blinked a couple of times and shook his head as if warding of sleep. He looked up and to his shock he saw a dark figure in a pitch black cloak staring at him with eerie green eyes that spoke of death. Dumbledore immediately went for his wand but found none which scared him out of his wits. He looked at the figure in front of him who seemed to be watching him in silence and he began to think what was the last thing he could remember. He remembered that the plans had gone right when Sirius had died and that he was telling Harry about the prophecy. His eyes opened wide in shock as he looked at the now familiar green eyes of the figure.

"Harry?"

The figure lowered the hood and Dumbledore saw that it was in fact Harry Potter standing in front of him, he also noticed that he was wearing some sort of golden glove that he had not remembered him wearing before. He looked at Harry's face and saw anger and rage that seemed to well up from the pits of hell.

"Yes headmaster it is me. You see a surprising thing happened here. In my anger I accidently placed you under the imperius curse. Sadly for you however I did not release you straight away and it was a good thing actually. You see I made you tell me all your plans for me, how you planned for me to die and for you to take all my money. You told me everything and now I am going to kill you and after that I am going to kill everyone who was in it with you for hurting me and my Hermione."

Dumbledore scared out of his wits looked around trying to find an exit, on finding none he tried to plead with Harry "Please Harry, this is not you, this is Voldemort. You know all I have ever done to you is for the greater good."

Harry brought his gloved hand to his face and inspected it before whispering "Yes for the greater good."

He thrusted his palm forward towards Dumbledore and a shockwave of pure magic flew through the air and smashed into a wide eyed Dumbledore. As it hit him the force knocked him into the wall behind him causing him to stick to it. Harry strolled over to the wall and inspected the now battered and broken Dumbledore. With a flick of his wrist Dumbledore was now crucified onto the wall with metal spikes jutting out of his palms and feet. Dumbledore began screaming in pain but it was to no avail, the office was so warded that no sound ever escaped it. He raised his hand again to deliver the final blow but stopped and thought that he should rather let the old man suffer and die painfully and slowly. So with that Harry Potter left the office to hand out justice to all those who fucked him over.

As he strode through Hogwarts he made his way towards the infirmary where Hermione was. He slammed open the doors and walked towards the bed that had the curtains drawn around it. He shoved them open and his thoughts hit a complete stop as he saw that Hermione lying on the bed pale and unmoving. Madam Pomphrey came bustling over shouting at him for coming in like that and for opening Hermione's curtain but as she saw Harry she stopped in shock and fear. Harry looked at her with pure loathing in his eyes and asked in a hollow cold voice "What happened to her? Why have you not cured her?"

Madam Pomphrey still looked at him with fear and bumbled out "Sh…she was hit with a dark curse. I'm afraid Mr. Potter that I could not heal her, she died a few minutes ago."

Harry looked into her eyes and saw her nearest memories. He saw Dumbledore telling her not to heal Hermione and just to let her die as it would help with his plans. Harry stared at her in pure anger, the woman that he trusted so much, who was like a mother to him always bustling and worrying about him had actually been against him all this time. He stalked towards her slowly allowing her to back away in fear. As they neared her office Harry flicked his hand causing her to freeze in her position. He got up close to her and whispered into her ear "Dumbledore is dead and you will die soon because of what you have done."

With another flick of his wrist Harry summoned all of the potions that she had stored away and had them all pour themselves down her throat one at a time. He then left her to her painful death and went back to Hermione. He looked down at her lifeless body and everything snapped inside of him, nothing mattered now that she was dead; the whole wizarding world could all go to hell for all he cared. He covered her body with a white sheet and summoned Dobby who he told to take Hermione's body to her parents.

With that settled Harry made his way out of the infirmary with tears streaming down his face and without a heart but not before he got a look at Madam Pomphrey who was having a seizure and was currently bleeding from every orifice due to the overdosing of the many potions which were still being shoved down her throat. Harry shook his head and began making his way to the one person who caused all his problems, Professor Trawelany. He made his way up to the tower and stepped through the small door entering her classroom. He saw that she was sitting by the fire drinking deeply from a bottle of sherry, from the looks of the many bottles that littered the floor Harry deduced that she had been drinking for quite some time. Harry made his way to her meandering his way through the many small tables that littered the classroom. He stood in front of her and watched with disgust as she drank herself into a stupor. He stood there waiting until she noticed that he was standing there. She drunkenly stood up and swayed dangerously as she tried to see who it was "Ahh. Mr. Pottterrr. How nice to seeee youuu. Have you come for me to read your leavesss?"

Harry looked at her in disgust before he grabbed her by her collar and pulled her forward, her breath stinking of alcohol and her eyes unfocused "You see Professor before I was born you made a prophecy and it was because of that prophecy that my parents were murdered. It was because of that prophecy that my life has been so full of shit and it is because of that prophecy that you will die."

With that said Harry grabbed the half full bottle of Sherry and slammed it into her open mouth causing her to choke. He saw blood squirt into the bottle and watched her drunkenly try to remove the bottle. She started to choke as the alcohol flowed down her air passage and as she stumbled around she tripped over one of the small chairs and landed face first onto the ground. She was dead; the impact on the ground had caused the bottle to tear through her throat almost decapitating her. With that done Harry Potter did the supposed impossible and apparated out of Hogwarts.

He found himself standing outside the Burrow where he saw that the lights appeared to be on in the kitchen. He walked up to the door and was about to blast it open but he smirked and lightly knocked three times. He heard the scurrying of someone on the other side of the door and saw the door open slightly letting out a thin line of light to seep through illuminating Harry. He quickly blasted the door open and sub consciously cast anti apperation, anti portkey and anti floo around the house. He steeped through the now destroyed front door and saw Arthur lying on the floor unconscious and with his head bleeding. Harry walked up to him and sent a banishing charm on him causing him to fly into the lit fireplace causing him to slowly burn to death. His feet thudded against the wooden floors as he made his way up the stairs which creaked and groaned. He heard movement and scurrying about as he ascended the spiral stairs.

A green light flashed past him missing him by an inch and hitting the twin's room door causing it to explode. He looked up and saw that it was Ron. He was staring at Harry wide eyed and scared out of his mind. Harry looked at him and tilted his head to the side as if measuring him up. Ron started back into his Avada Kadavra eyes and only saw his death. The arm holding his wand began to shake and waver and sweat began to form on his brow. Harry lifted up his arm and caused Ron to lift up in the air and float towards Harry until he was floating right in front of him. Then Harry spoke to him in a cold hard voice that sent shivers down Ron's spine "Ron Ron Ron. I thought you were my friend and today I find out that it was all in fact a lie. Also I found out that you were actually going to use Hermione as a sex slave. You see Ron I loved her more than anything on this earth and today your leader Dumbldore let her die so I killed him just like how I'm going to kill you."

Harry sent a reducto curse towards Ron's genitals completely blowing them to bits. Ron howled in pain but was unable to move a muscle due to Harry's spell. Harry watched in fascination as Ron's body expelled out all of its organs which dropped out and smashed to the floor. Harry then sent another Reducto destroying Ron's whole body and plastering it on the walls. He wound his way up until he reached Ron's room. He blasted the door open and saw Molly and Ginny cowering on the bed. He flicked his wrist causing Molly to fly into the wall breaking a few bones in the process and put a sticking charm on her so that she could see what was going to happen. Harry looked towards the still cowering Ginny and used his magic to force her to become spread eagle on the bed and had all her clothes stripped off.

Harry looked up at Molly and spoke in a deadly tone "Tell me Molly. Was it on this bed that your sons planned on using Hermione in any way they saw fit? Tell me Molly, did you spend my money making Ginny look pretty just so that I would notice her and perhaps sleep with her and make her pregnant? Well Molly I am going to sleep with her now and I am going to use her as I see fit."

Molly looked on in horror as Harry lowered his pants and got onto the now struggling Ginny. Harry looked at Ginny and sneered at her as he positioned himself at her entrance to her vagina. Ginny had tears streaming down her face as she silently pleaded to him to stop and leave her alone. Sadly for her though Harry had other plans and with one fell swoop he slammed himself inside of her ripping through her hymen and taking her virginity. Ginny felt as if she was being ripped in two. She screamed loudly in pain as she was violated in the worst way possible. Harry pulled back and slammed forward once more completely filling her up. The friction due to the dryness was killing Ginny as she felt as if there was a huge tree trunk stuck in her vagina. Harry brutally slammed inside of her continuously not caring about anything. She had began to bleed heavily now and had started wailing even harder. Harry sat up a bit but did not stop thrusting inside of her and started fisting her breaking her nose and cracking her facial bones. Harry felt his climax build up as he increased his speed thrusting inside of her like a mad man. Finally as he released his thick creamy seed inside of her, he cast a severing charm on her throat slitting it open and killing her in the process.

Gasping he slowly got up from her body and wiped himself clean on her ripped clothes. He looked up at Molly and saw that she was still staring at Ginny's now dead body unable to speak and with a single flick of his wrist she would never speak again as he severed her whole body in half. He apparated out to the front lawn and looked once more at the house that he once thought of as his home but now it was just seemed to be a slaughter house. He wiped his hand through the air causing the house to explode in a ball of flames. Debris sky rocketed into the air as the house was reduced to ash and dust. Harry gave it one last look before he apparated to his next victim.

He carried on doing this throughout the night, apparating to all the Order members' houses and killing them slowly and painfully. None of them stood a chance against him as he released his full wrath upon them, Remus and Tonks he killed them both by slicing them with steel blades, Moody he simply destroyed his entire body with a reducto charm, sadly though he could not find Snape and realized that he was probably with Voldemort. The entire Weasley family had been destroyed as well, the twins he had killed using their own products, he had Percy killed by forcing him to write with a blood quill and eventually bleeding to death, Bill he killed by using the killing curse and finally he had Charlie eaten by one of the dragons in the reserve.

Finally he found himself standing in front of Riddle Manor. he walked along the gravel pathway winding his way to the front door. There he smashed the door open with his magic. He calmly strode forward not meeting any resistance as he made his way for the main living room where he knew Voldemort to be in. he opened the door slowly and entered to the complete shock of its occupants. Voldemort sat in his throne in the front of the room staring at him as if he was seeing a ghost.

"Hello Tom, how nice to see you."

Harry walked forward without a care in the world. The Death Eaters parted and allowed him to walk straight towards Voldemort.

Voldemort came out of his shock and sneered at him and asked "What the hell are you doing here Potter? You do realize that you will die here?"

Harry stopped and sneered back at him "I have come here to make a deal Tom and I am sure that once you here this all thoughts of killing me will be whipped from your mind."

Voldemort looked intrigued by this and asked "Oh really Potter and what deal is this? What could the savior of the wizarding world want from me?"

"Simple, I hate this world and really don't give a fuck at what happens to it. So I am willing to leave you alone and leave magical Britain in exchange for something."

The Death Eaters all laughed at the audacity of him, how could a mere boy make a deal like that. Voldemort looked at him with a sneer "Really Potter and what makes you think that you actually are a match for me? Tell me do you really expect me to accept your deal?"

Harry looked at him questioningly and shrugged before he brought his hand to his temple and seemed to draw out a memory and with a flick of his wrist he sent the memory towards a blank wall were it began to play showing all those he killed that night. The Death Eaters were immediately silenced as they watched him kill and torture all those people. Finally after it ended Harry spoke "you see Tom all those people betrayed me and they allowed my Hermione to die. So I had to seek justice."

For the first time in a long time Lord Voldemort felt fear stir within him. He looked at the boy standing in front of him and asked "Well Potter what do you want?"

Harry smirked at him and said "A few people. I want Severus Snape, he was the one who told you about that damn prophecy and that eventually led to my parent's death. Dolohov, because he was the one who cast the curse that killed my Hermione, Bellatrix Lestrange because she killed my godfather Sirius black and finally Peter Pettigrew because it was him that betrayed my parents."

The Death Eaters in question started dumbfounded at Harry and then at their master, surly he would not do as the boy says, surly he would kill him. Lord Voldemort looked at Harry and just said one word "Deal."

After that day Lord Voldemort took over wizarding Britain and with no one apposing him he quickly had the entire of Britain under his control. His stronghold grew in power and anyone who stood in his way was slaughtered mercilessly. One year after Harry Potter made the deal, Lord Voldemort had complete control of Europe and Asia and a year after that he complete dominance over the entire world. The entire world became his slaves doing his bidding. Five years after the deal Lord Voldemort died, it seemed that his Horcrux failed and never actually worked. After his death the world was in turmoil, Death Eaters fought over who would be the next leader. Wars and epic battles occurred causing millions to lose their lives, finally though it seemed that Mother Nature had had enough and destroyed all living things on the earth. All the dark magic in the air that had been collecting for years finally reached a breaking point. It all collected together and imploded like a supernova causing a huge magical wave to sweep over the entire earth, every single living human was immediately disintegrated on impact and thus bringing the end to human life.

What happened to Harry Potter you might ask? He lived a life of madness. He had taken his prisoners to an unpopulated island of the coast of England and there he did things to them that was of the most foul. He tortured them daily until the brink of death only to heal them and continue the process until finally the day came when he let them die, that day marked one year since Hermione was killed. That one year on the island had mentally destroyed Harry as well. For that whole year he had been plagued with images of Hermione dead on the hospital bed and falling to the curse of Dolohov, it tortured him, it ripped his mind apart. Being the master of death did not help him at all, he constantly saw the souls of those who passed on, they always questioned him, always spoke to him in the same hollow sorrowful voice. After finally killing his prisoners he apparated away to the mainland for the first time in a year.

His broken mind had only one thought, Hermione. His magic led him to her grave where he sat and talked to her. He told her everything, all he had done, all because they had killed her. His body required no sustenance as it drew from the hallows so he just sat there for days on end. Finally his madness seemed to reach a higher level and in his delusion he wished to see her. So he used his magic to banish the soil covering her casket and brought it up to the surface. There he opened it and looked down at her. Her being magical had kept her body from being decomposed. He gently ran a finger down her cheek and the most amazing thing happened, she woke up.

It was the most amazing thing ever, to him it was as if God was paying him back for all the misery he been through throughout his life but sadly like all things in his life this was never going to be his happy ending. Physically Hermione was there but mentally she was in pain as she knew she was not supposed to be there. When he touched her it did not feel the same, there was no warm feeling in his heart. Her eyes where a dark brown that held none of the spark and life that she had before. He kept her there for a few weeks until finally he could not take it anymore and he finally let her go. But just before he did that she caressed his cheek and smiled at him and said in a soft voice "I love you Harry. I'll be waiting for you on the other side."

With that she was gone and with that Harry Potter too was gone. Minutes after placing her back into her coffin and under ground he stood beside her grave and slit his wrists. He slumped against the marble as his life slowly ebbed away. He slowly traced her name with his blood soaked hand as his vision faded into darkness and finally the last thing he saw before his world went to darkness was her smiling face.

**Please R&R and thank you for reading.**

**Ok so I got the new Mortal Kombat game a while back and I think that Noob Saibot is one of the most awesome characters there as he has the ability to control his shadow and allow it to take physical form. I want to know is there any Harry Potter books where he has Noob Saibot's powers. I mean how awesome would that be.**


End file.
